Status Effect
A Status effect is an effect applied to a character other than the direct damage of a basic attack, special attack, or super move. When a status effect is attached to a special attack, the special in question generally has its damage lowered in compensation. Rare exceptions are Static, whose Taser Trap (Special 1) has no penalty despite being a stun, as well as Prime Superman, whose Freeze Breath (Special 2) freezes targets at full damage. There are three categories to Status Effects. Offense, Defense, and Neutral. Types of status effects Offense Effects These effects (also called DoT, D'amage '''o'ver 'T'ime) deal damage against the opponent after the special to continuously inflict unblockable damage against the opponent. This cannot knock out characters, and will instead stop when they are brought to 1 health. Damage-over-time Specials will add on to a character's damage dealt. If the character that inflicted the effect switches out to another character, it will be shown as the latter has dealt damage. There are two distinct ways for a damage over time effect to be applied: the first and more common type is the last hit of a special will apply the effect, and if that hit misses or is fully reflected by Static's disc, the DoT will not be applied. The second type applies the effect to the current opponent regardless of the above factors, and include The Joker/Arkham Origins and Lobo/Bounty Hunter's passives, as well as The Ibistick. * Bleed ** Bleeding characters take 20% increased damage from all sources. This stacks additively with itself (e.g. if there are 3 active bleeds on a character, they take 60% increased damage) and multiplicatively with other sources of damage amplification. This works with almost any source of damage there is, even unconventional ones like the passives of Red Lantern Hal Jordan, Black Adam, The Joker/Insurgency or Batgirl/Cassandra Cain. ** Characters that can cause bleed are Aquaman, Catwoman, Deathstroke/Prime, Scorpion, and Wonder Woman 600. * Poison ** Poisoned characters deal 20% less damage. Unlike bleed, this does not stack with itself and stacks additively with other damage modifiers. ** Characters than can poison are Arrow Green Arrow, The Joker (except for The Killing Joke), Lobo Prime and Solomon Grundy Regime. * Burn ** A burning effect causes characters to take damage over time with no additional effects. They cause fire to erupt from the opponent. ** Characters can can causing burning are Darkseid, Scorpion and Bounty Hunter Lobo. * Mental Damage ** Mental damage causes characters to take damage over time with no additional effects. Similar to Burn, it only increases Catwoman's (except for Batman Returns) basic attack damage. ** Only Martian Manhunter's Combo Enders inflict this effect. '''Defense Effects These effects are usually Invulnerability effects that stop damage dealt to the player, impairing the opponent of any Specials, or slowing the opponent. * Slow ** Slowed characters perform basic attacks at a greatly reduced speed, and are much easier to block and retaliate against. ** Only Killer Frost and Elseworld Flash are able to activate slow. *Disable Special **Characters with specials disabled cannot use specials or super moves. ***Elseworld Flash and Regime Hawkgirl can disable special. Disabling some or all specials can be a permanent handicap in battles, and disable special on specials can be found on certain gear pieces. * Power Drain ** Power drain removes power from the affected characters power bars, preventing use of specials. Unlike most effects, blocking only reduces its effectiveness, and block gear does affect the amount of power drained. ** Some characters are immune to Power Drain, such as Shazam with Lightning Fury, Lobo and Static. ** Characters than can power drain are Regime Aquaman, Black Adam, Green Arrow except for Prime, Lex Luthor, Martian Manhunter, Nightwing, Regime Raven, Sinestro except for his Green Lantern counterpart and Zatanna. ***Note that Regime Aquaman's super move can drain power ignoring immunity, even invulnerability (see below). * Snare ** Snared characters cannot tag out. ** Prime Hawkgirl snares opponents upon tagging in or out. Her own tag cooldown reduction has no effect on snare. **Despite it not being stated, Regime Hawkgirl also has this effect. **Bounty Hunter Lobo prevents his opponent from tagging out as long as the burning effect of his special 2 is active. * Invulnerability 's invulnerability.]] ** Invulnerability prevents the user from taking any damage from basic attacks, special or super moves. The effect, such as those provided by The Batmobile or John Stewart Green Lantern's passive, will also protect the user from all forms of status effects, except damage over time effects that can be applied while they are shielded and start affecting them after the invulnerability wears off if the duration permits. Bleed is an exception in that they will continue to damage the invulnerable character, but only at 1/6 of the normal damage. ***Ares/Prime's To the Death (block disable) and Regime Aquaman's Watery Grave (power drain) are unaffected by invulnerability. ***Passive-based disable special will ignore invulnerability, but gear-based disables need to hit and will have no effect. Neutral Effects These effects prevents the opponent from making any movement. These effects rely entirely on player's decisions during the effect. * Stun ** Stunned characters cannot take any action, including blocking and tagging out. Batman's basic attacks deal greatly increased damage against stunned opponents. **It is not possible to have combo enders on a stunned opponent. ** Red Son Green Lantern and Beyond Batman's passives provide immunity to stun, including stuns caused by Martian Manhunter or Luchador Bane's passive. Previously these stuns will ignore immunity, but this was fixed in an update. ** Characters than can stun are Luchador Bane, Batman, Cyborg, Hawkgirl, Martian Manhunter, Prime Solomon Grundy, Static, New 52 Flash, New 52 Green Lantern, Killing Joke Joker and Zatanna (self-stun only). ** Batgirl have visual stuns at the beginning of their Special 1, Art of Deception, but since it is the beginning of a special it only serves to trigger Cloak of Destiny. * Freeze ** Freeze is similar to stun, however it cannot be resisted at all except by blocking, and it does not interact with stun bonus effects such as Insurgency Batman's passive or Cloak of Destiny. ** Previously Freeze keeps the opponent frozen until hit and the next hit deals double damage. These have been removed. **If a special both freeze and stuns (from a freeze special that applies gear stun), sometimes the character will be stunned instead of frozen, although stun-immune characters can still be frozen, while other times both effects apply. **If the freeze applies The Ibistick's burning effect, the burn will only start after freeze wears off, for the same amount of damage. Freeze will also pause various animations playing on the affected character. ** Characters than can freeze: Green Arrow/Prime, Green Arrow/Arrow and Superman/Prime. ** Boss version of Prison Superman in Bonus Battle 6 can utilize the Freeze Breath, though it is part of the Boss Specials Moveset. ** Prime Killer Frost and Godfall Superman has a freeze in the middle of their Special 2, but since it is part of a special it has no real impact other than its nature as a block breaker. Category:Game Mechanics